Keepsake, I Choose You!
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: A crack fic of Pokemon. I changed my Gaia avatar into a pokemon, and my friend is my trainer. Long story, just read. x'D Rated T 'cause Thrust is basically naked.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Pokemon. Nor do I own Sir Thrust, or myself. They are both owned by Sir Pelvic Thrust from Gaia.**

**;'3**

**Also, my username is Keepsake Key.**

**Get it, Kiiy?**

**x'D**

**Keep in mind, this is just a random crack fic. I doubt it will have anything to actually do with Pokemon, besides a trainer and pokemon.**

**I was just talking, then all of a sudden Thrust said I was his pokemon.**

**Thus, here we are.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll let you know now, I made up Keepsake. It is NOT an actual pokemon. x'D**

**Also, the looks for the Pokemon and Thrust come from our Gaia avatars, if you were wondering.**

* * *

A small creature walked next to a boy, it's ear twitching from underneath it's hat. She was a rare, new type of pokemon. Only being about 1' 4" off the ground, she had a long, black tail, similar to that of a cat's, midnight black fur, black cat ears, and bright blue eyes. However, she was not a cat. She was a pokemon that could be found in the Pokedex under Kiiy. No matter what she did, she could make anyone laugh into submission. She could make them laugh so hard, that they would forget what they're doing, and eventually pass out from having no air. Although that was her only ability, she was handy to have in a battle. She had on a red and black joker hat, the end of it coming all the way down to the ground, silver bells jingling as she padded along. She had on a red collar, and gold bracelets on both wrists and ankles. She carried a black and gold cane around with her. Black suspenders were connected to a red belt around her waist. Her trainer called her Keepsake.

The boy that walked next to the pokemon, his name was Sir Pelvic Thrust. But, he allowed people to call him just Thrust. He was a nice, funny boy, which the women usually fawned over. Of course, he didn't mind. After all, he is male. He wore gold laurels on his head, and gold, shining bracelets on each wrist. He was completely naked, except for a silver gleaming star covering a certain area, though he was well built. His body was a tan colour, though it to shined brightly. He had unruly natural white hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Let's go, Keepsake. We have to get to the training arena. It's time you went up another level." Thrust looked down at his Pokemon before speeding up quickly. They were close to the arena, and they hadn't battled anyone for a couple of days now.

"Kiiy!" Keepsake jumped up, coming about five inches off the ground, before she was down flat again. She started to run to keep up with her trainer, sticking the cane in her mouth and running on all fours.

Soon enough, they were at the battle arena and registered. Their battle was up next. As they walked out onto their side of the flat dirt land, many different comments about Keepsake were heard. Comments about how cute she was, questions about what type of pokemon she was. Like was said before, she was a rare pokemon, usually only obtainable by breeding.

Padding about four feet or so in front of her trainer, Keepsake stopped, waiting for the trainer to come to a halt on his side of the battle field. Throwing out a pokeball, a Charizard appeared in a flash of red light. Keepsake didn't need to be called out, she hated the pokeball, and refused to go inside of it.

A loud voice was heard, coming from a microphone. "Battle begin!" Immediately, the Charizard used Fire Blast, which Keepsake had to run six feet to the right to avoid being hit. She felt the end of her tail singe slightly.

Without being told to, Keepsake started her ability, Humour. She used her cane and pointed it up into the air, bringing it down, and doing the same with her feet. She started to twirl, then make funny faces and "Kiiy"'d the entire time. Soon enough, she had everyone laughing, including the Pokemon she was battling against.

She kept up her dance, getting closer to the Fire Pokemon as she did so. Finally getting about a foot away from the Charizard, she jumped up, whacking him on the head with her cane. She grinned in triumph as his eyes turned into swirls and fell down onto the dirt ground, knocked out.

Keepsake ran happily back over to Thrust, who bent down to pet her on the head.

"And the winner is, Sir Pelvic Thrust and his pokemon, Keepsake!" Everyone clapped for her display, which the other trainer scoffed and put his Charizard back into the pokeball, turning around and walking away.

Keepsake jumped lightly as she leveled up, then quickly followed Thrust back into the building.

"You did good, Keepsake! Keep it up, alright?" Keepsake was about to respond, when suddenly she had to run away from her trainer to avoid being stepped on. A vein could be seen on the outside of her hat as she glared at the couple of women that were throwing themselves at the still basically-naked Thrust.

Only his laughing could be heard as Keepsake sighed softly.

Same thing, different day.


End file.
